Maddocksland
The Crown Colony of Maddocksland is a colony of the Empire of Kordowyn, established in 242 KOR to exploit the resources in the unclaimed regions to the south east of the Imperial Heartland. In the first few months of the colony being established, it had very little population, and for some time had no capitol nor a governor. However, the Kordynian bureaucrat and former adviser of the Emperor, Uthyr Varnes, was eventually appointed as the Governor. The colony was named after former Kordynian Grand Admiral and war hero Dafydd Maddock. Varnes began a program of giving land in the colony away for free to new settlers, which significantly boosted the colony's population. On top of this, when war broke out between Gretia and Kordowyn, migrants began flocking to the colony in fear of the Heartland being conquered by the Gretians and their ironhulks. In September of 242, the largest settlement in the colony, Taernsby, was chosen to be the capitol of the colony by Varnes, who had been using it as his de-facto capitol up until this point anyway. Varnes began investing significant amounts of money into the capitol, as well two other settlements, Pantmawr and Porthaethwidge, in order to attempt to build the settlements into full fledged cities. When the war broke out between Kordowyn and Gretia, the Empire pulled troops out of the colony, causing Varnes to order the creation of his own army, the Imperial Colonial Militia. Initially this militia was unsuccessful, but within a few months Varnes was able to create a small but well trained and well equipped army. Unrest and War in the Colony September 242 Protests The war with Gretia also meant increased taxation on goods from the colony, as well as the conscription of men from the colony, many of whom thought that by leaving the Heartland they would avoid having to return to military service. Overall the measures the Empire has taken towards the colony since the war with Gretia began have not been received well by the general population of the colony, leading to protests in September of 242 in Taernsby. War With the Natives In January of 243, there was a series of attacks in the South East of Colony. Initially it was thought by Varnes to be a group of bandits taking advantage of the lack of Imperial control in the colony, however this was later proved false. Despite objections from Varnes, Lieutenant Governor Rheinhallt Drynnedd set out on a journey in February of 243 to the South East of the Colony, believing that those responsible for the attacks was not bandits, but rather a previously undiscovered indigenous tribe. This was in fact the case, as Drynnedd and 15 Colonial Militiamen discovered the location of their village and made peaceful contact with them. After learning of the existence of the natives, Varnes mobilized the Colonial Militia and declared war on the natives, citing their previous attacks as well as the fact that he believed them to be "trespassing savages". Drynnedd protested this, but Varnes received support from the rest of his administration as well as the colonists. As a result of the declaration of war against the natives, Varnes was removed from his position and replaced by his Rheinhallt Drynnedd as Governor. Battle of South East Maddocksland In March of 243, Varnes found and attacked the same native village that Drynnedd had previously been to. The battle was a disaster for Varnes, as he was significantly outnumbered and was ambushed by the natives. The battle resulted in Varnes' death, as well as the death of roughly a third of the Colonial Militia, and the rest deserting. Category:Kordowyn